1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat assembly for vehicles such as automobiles, vans, buses, passenger trains or aircraft. More particularly, the invention concerns a seat assembly which includes an adult chair and a child seat which is shiftable between an extended position for use atop the adult chair and a retracted position recessed within a chamber of the adult chair for alternatively enabling use of the latter. In preferred embodiments of the invention, the child seat is comprised of a molded, generally U-shaped base which is pivotally connected to a complementally configured back so that the seat may assume a folded disposition when recessed within the chamber of the adult chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The safety of small children who are traveling in vehicles is a matter of serious concern. Indeed, in recent years a number of states have enacted legislation requiring the use of car seats or carriers for children traveling in automobiles.
In general, child seats or carriers must be securely connected to the vehicle so that in the event of a sudden stop or collision the seat does not become dislodged and move freely within the passenger compartment. In addition, it is important that the seat be provided with a restraint bar and/or straps so that the child is securely retained for protective purposes within the confines of the seat.
In the past, therefore, a wide variety of car seats have been proposed along with a number of means for securing the seat to the adult chair normally furnished in vehicles. Due to the wide variety of automobile seats which may be encountered, child seats normally include a bar which is inserted into the space between the adult chair seat and back, and the seat belt of the adult chair is then trained around structure of the child seat and drawn tight to prevent movement of the latter relative to the adult chair.
As a consequence, a considerable time and effort is necessary for installing or removing child carriers in the adult chairs of vehicles. For example, the seat belt associated with the adult chair may be difficult to locate and reach, and the brace or bar extending from the child carrier may not readily fit within certain types of automobile seats such as bucket seats or the chairs found in smaller vehicles. The frustrations of placing and securing the child seat are increased where, for instance, the child seat is to be installed in the rear seat of a two-door vehicle.
Moreover, failure of the adult to properly tie the child seat to the adult chair with the seat belt may create a false sense of security when, in reality, the child seat may become readily disengaged from the seat during a collision. As can be appreciated, it would therefore be a desirable advance in the art if a child seat were provided which is permanently affixed to the vehicle but which also enables the normal use of the adult chair when needed.